


Emerald: Lars' Home Invasion

by InfernoMan



Series: Payday vs. Steven Universe [4]
Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Assault In Progress, It's Payday fellas!, Kidnapping, Lars reunites with his crazy ex from space, Police Assault In Progress, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMan/pseuds/InfernoMan
Summary: Emerald wants the Payday Gang to capture Lars and bring him to her. Today, Emerald finally gets her sweet revenge.
Series: Payday vs. Steven Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610572
Kudos: 10





	Emerald: Lars' Home Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy Emerald's first job for the Payday Gang. This took long to make. Enjoy.

{ 10:30 PM, Beach City - Barriga Residence }

It has now been one day since the 'Code Pink' incident. The Payday Gang have stolen Steven's gem while he was in the hospital, which means that he is stuck in the hospital, and the crystal gems will be too busy keeping him alive to deal with the gang. With Steven and the Crystal Gems dealt with, Delmarva is now their's for robbing. Emerald helped the gang escape from the Diamonds and the police, and now the gang are staying with her until Bain can find a safehouse for them. Steven's gem is put in a display case so Pink Steven won't form. The Diamonds and the police have announced the Payday Gang's presence to the public, and they said they will do whatever it takes to stop the gang and to take back Steven's gem. The people of Beach City were saddened by the announcement, many of them have donated money to help Steven get better, especially Greg. Emerald has recently joined Crime.Net as a contractor, and she has already given the gang their first assignment. Emerald told the gang that she will offer them great rewards, but the gang didn't know if she was being honest. She also told the gang about the many kinds of gems, and the gang were surprised to learn more about Gemkind. The Payday Gang are now standing in front of Lars' house. It's night time and the stars shine bright over the town of Beach City. They have their regular suits and masks on, along with vests. Dallas is armed with a assault rifle and a pistol. Chains is armed with a machine-gun and has a uzi as a secondary, along with a ammo bag. Hoxton is armed with a sub-machine gun and a pistol. Wolf is armed with a pump shotgun and a pistol, and also has a sentry gun.

"Guys...I smell something.....donuts!" Wolf says as he smells donuts coming from Lars' house. The gang chuckle at him being silly.

"Are you guys at the house yet?" Bain says into the gang's earpieces.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Run the plan." Wolf says.

"Alright, pay attention. Emerald wants you to capture a guy named Lars and have him escorted to the lighthouse so she can pick you all up along with him. Apparently Lars stole one of Emerald's ships, the Sun Incinerator. From what I hear, elite gems don't like it when their property is messed with. We're gonna help Emerald get her revenge on Lars while he is still on Earth. I'm not sure what she's gonna do to him, but all that matters is the payday." Bain explains.

"If Emerald wants this Lars so much, why can't she do it her bloody self?" Hoxton asks.

"Because Lars wouldn't dare fight a crew such as yourselves. He would have no choice but to do what we say. I hope that answers your question human." Emerald suddenly says into the gang's earpieces. Emerald's sudden statement caught the gang off-guard.

"Not gonna lie, that scared the shit outta me." Chains comments.

"Dallas, can you hear me? I want to make sure I'm not braking up." Emerald asks the mastermind.

"Yeah, I can hear you loud and clear." Dallas says.

"Have you and your crew arrived at the Barriga residence?" Emerald asks.

"Yes Emerald, I also told them what to do with Lars." Bain says.

"Did you tell them that Lars is a filthy off-color who deserves to have his head cut off?" Emerald asks in a slight angered tone.

"No....and I don't think I need to." Bain says.

"Listen up Dallas, you and your crew are the only ones who can take on the Gem Units and the human authorities. Your existence is important for gems like me. I promise that my rewards are worth it. Bring me Lars, and I will reward you beyond your imagination." Emerald says.

"Sure, whatever." Dallas says.

"Thank you. Notify me once you have Lars in your custody." Emerald says.

"Okay gang, head inside the house and capture Lars." Bain says.

"Let's do this." Dallas says. He and the gang then walk around the house and they make it to the back door. Dallas straps his rifle on his back and pulls out a screwdriver. He then starts lock-picking the door.

"Hey guys, you think Lars might have some money laying around in here?" Chains asks.

"Good thinking Chains. One of you should check while the others capture Lars." Bain says.

"I'll do it." Wolf says.

"We're in, let's go." Dallas says as he finishes lock-picking. He then opens the door and he sees Lars, along with his parents, watching tv on the couch. He and the gang start sneaking inside.

"Uh Lars, don't you want to visit Steven in the hospital?" Martha asks as she looks at her son.

"Yeah son, Steven could use your support." Dante says as he looks at his son. Lars then looks at the ground with a sad expression.

"I will, maybe tomorrow. Right now those guys who stole Steven's gem are still out there. I'm hoping that they won't break into our house." Lars says.

"Well sorry lad, you can't always get what you want." a voice in front of Lars says. Lars and his parents look forward and they see the Payday Gang standing right in front of them with their weapons drawn.

"What the heck?!" Lars exclaims as he stands up. Martha screams and Dante raises his hands into the air.

"On the ground, both of you!" Dallas shouts to Lars' parents as he points his rifle at them. Lars' parents then drop to the ground while Lars stands there with a shocked expression.

"Wolf, search the house. Chains, Hoxton, cable tie his parents." Dallas says as he points his rifle at Lars. Wolf then walks up the stairs while Chains and Hoxton cable tie Lars' parents. They finish cable tying and then they stand up. Dallas walks to Lars and stands right in front of him.

"You must be Lars." Dallas says. Lars then widens his eyes as he realizes who Dallas is.

"You! You're the one who took Steven's gem! Why would you do that?! He needs that to live!" Lars shouts in a angry tone.

"In case you didn't know, we're the Payday Gang. We're famously known for robbing places all around the world. Now that Steven's gem is ours, he and the crystal gems can't stop us. Delmarva's treasures are ours for taking. And don't worry, Steven will live. I made sure of that." Dallas says.

"If you guys like to rob so much, why would you come here?! I have nothing to offer!" Lars says.

"Look Lars, it's nothing personal. We've been hired to capture you and to bring you to a certain someone." Dallas says.

"Who?!" Lars asks.

"Your crazy gem ex from space." Hoxton says. Chains chuckles and Lars' eyes widen in fear.

"Emerald?! She sent you?!" Lars exclaims in shock.

"That's right, and once she get her hands on your pink ass, we're gonna be rich....or at least we think we will." Chains says. Wolf then comes down the stairs with bundles of money in his arms.

"I found all of this in the bedroom." Wolf says as he stands next to Dallas.

"Fuck yeah! Pass that shit!" Chains says as he and Hoxton walk to Wolf. The gang then split the money. Four stacks, four guys. They finish stuffing their pockets and they look at Lars.

"That was for Steven you jerks!" Lars shouts in anger.

"It's ours now. Now come on, let's go." Dallas says as he puts his hand on Lars' back. He pushes him to the front door and the gang escort him outside.

"No please! Don't take away our son!" Martha shouts as she begins to cry.

"Sorry Mrs. Barriga, it's just business. Lars had this coming. He should've knew this would happen." Dallas says before he exits the house through the front door. Dante and Martha both stand up once Dallas closes the door.

"Dante, what do we do?! Our son just got kidnapped!" Martha shouts as she cries.

"I know what to do!" Dante says before he runs upstairs. He goes into his and his wife's bedroom and opens up a drawer. Dante takes a pair of scissors and cuts his cable tie with it. He then pulls out a communicator from the drawer. He switches the communicator to a yellow diamond. The communicator then displays a yellow diamond shaped screen. In the screen appears Yellow Pearl.

"Who is this?" Yellow Pearl says.

"Send help! The Payday Gang have broken into my home! They took my son!" Dante shouts in panic.

"Oh my stars! Sending gem units right away!" Yellow Pearl exclaims before she runs off-screen. Back with the gang, they are walking down the streets with Lars and they're approaching the Big Donut shop.

"Emerald, we have Lars with us. We're escorting him to the lighthouse right now." Dallas says.

"Hahahahahaha! Yes! Excellent! Thank you so much Dallas! You and the crew have earned your awards! Revenge is finally mine!" Emerald exclaims in victory.

"Keep heading to the lighthouse, don't draw any attention." Bain says.

"So...do you guys know what Emerald will do to me?" Lars asks the gang nervously.

"Well lad, you stole her ship, my guess is that she is gonna rip your balls off and shove them down your throat." Hoxton says. The gang chuckle and Lars has a disgusted expression on his face.

"Hey, just be glad you didn't steal from us. Otherwise we would've pop a cap in your ass." Chains says. Lars now has fear all over his face. The gang are now in front of the donut shop with Lars.

"Up the hill, come on." Dallas says to Lars.

"Dallas! The Gem Units have been alerted of your presence!" Emerald suddenly says.

"What?" Dallas says.

"She's right! There's gem ships flying to your location! Hold them off!" Bain says. All of a sudden the gang hear a bunch of ship noises. They look to the sky and they see gem ships flying towards them.

"Come on!" Dallas shouts to the gang as he pushes Lars to the shop. Dallas pushes Lars to the shop and makes him sit down right in front of the door.

"Don't get up!" Dallas shouts to Lars before he turns around. He and the gang see gem ships hovering right in front of them. A bunch of gems start jumping out of the ships. Amethysts, jaspers, bismuths, and even pearls. The gang draw their weapons at them.

"You know what to do." Emerald says.

/// GEM ASSAULT IN PROGRESS ///

The Payday Gang start battling the Gem Units. Dallas and Hoxton are shooting at the amethysts and jaspers while Chains and Wolf battle the bismuths and pearls. Some jaspers try to charge at Dallas but his marksman skills helps him shatter them. The amethysts and bismuths try to block the shots from the gang but most of them still end up getting shattered.

"They have Lars held hostage! Someone needs to tell the off-colors!" a amethyst shouts before getting shattered by Hoxton. Gem shields start jumping out of the ships. Wolf shoots at the Bismuths while Chains shoots at the pearls. The pearls keep dodging and blocking Chains' shots.

"Damn! Those pearls are like cloakers!" Chains shouts as he shoots. One pearl then gets into fighting stance. She charges at Chains with her spear and then dropkicks him. Chains groans in pain and the pearl gets back up. Before the pearl could attack Chains, Wolf shatters her.

"Come on! Get up!" Wolf shouts before he resumes shooting at bismuths.

"I can't believe I got drop-kicked by a fucking pearl!" Chains shouts as he gets up.

"I'll take the pearls, you get the bismuths!" Wolf shouts. Wolf then starts shooting at the pearls, his shots are enough to shatter them and make some run away in fear. Chains starts shooting at the bismuths, and surprisingly he's able to gun them down.

"Oh shit! fusion!" Dallas shouts as he points at three jaspers fusing together. The fusion runs at Dallas but then the fusion quickly gets gunned down by Chains.

"Fusion down!" Chains shouts before he shoots at the gem shields. The gem shields get a little closer and peridots start coming out of the ships, including a lapis who takes off into the air.

"We got a lapis!" Chains shouts before he resumes shooting at gem shields. Before the lapis could fly at him, Dallas quickly shatters her.

"That lapis is pushing up daisies!" Dallas shouts. The gem shields get closer with the peridots right beside them. More bismuths, pearls, jaspers and amethysts come out of the ships.

"How do we make those bloody gems retreat?!" Hoxton shouts as he shoots at the quartz soldiers.

"I got it!" Wolf shouts before he deploys his sentry gun. He turns it on and the sentry gun starts shooting at the gems.

"Those humans have a attack drone!" a peridot shouts before getting shattered. The shots from the sentry gun are enough to make the gem shields stagger, which makes them get shattered by the gang. All the gems start running back to the ships in fear, but the sentry gun manages to shatter most of them.

"They're retreating!" Chains shouts as he points at the retreating Gem Units. All the gems hop inside the ships and the ships take off into the air. Wolf turns off his sentry gun and straps it on his back.

"Bain, Emerald, we took care of the assault wave." Dallas says as he reloads his rifle.

"Well done my human friends, well done." Emerald comments.

"Great job guys, get Lars to the lighthouse before the next assault wave comes." Bain says. The gang turn around and they see that Lars is no longer in front of the door.

"Ah shit! Lars ran off!" Dallas shouts as he looks around.

"What?!" Emerald shouts.

"He must've ran off during the assault wave!" Dallas shouts.

"No no no! Dallas! Get Lars back in your custody! He must not escape!" Emerald shouts in anger.

"Sorry lass, we don't know where that pink fuck-face went." Hoxton says.

"Where did you put him?" Emerald asks.

"In front of the Big Donut." Dallas says.

"Big Donut? Isn't that a store that sells the human food...donuts?" Emerald asks.

"Yeah....why you ask?" Dallas asks.

"Dallas, I want you and your crew to steal some donuts. I want to try them for myself." Emerald says.

"You can't be fucking serious." Chains says.

"I am! Steal some donuts for me, and I will give you a bonus." Emerald says.

"How about it guys? Would you like a bonus?" Bain asks.

"Fine....go ahead and call Bile." Dallas says. The gang then start looking around for Lars, they don't see them running anywhere in the streets.

"Bile here. What do you need?" Bile says into the gang's earpieces.

"Bile, the gang are at Beach City. Get them some duffle bags so they can steal some donuts." Bain says.

"Who the hell are you guys stealing donuts for?" Bile asks in confusion.

"It's for me human!" Emerald says to Bile.

"Oh....okay then. I'll be there in three, can't wait to see Beach City." Bile says, pretending not to be scared of Emerald.

"You guys should look for Lars while you wait for Bile." Bain says.

"You think he could be in the shop?" Chains asks the gang.

"It's worth a look." Dallas says. The gang then walk to the donut shop. Dallas opens the door and the rest of the gang step in. Dallas follows them inside and he can smell the donuts and coffee. He sees the donuts stored next to the counter. Chains quickly sees the cash register and dashes to it.

"Money, baby, money." Chains says as he opens up the register. He straps his gun on his back and starts filling his pockets with the money from the register. Little does he know that Lars is crouching right beside him with a bat in his hands. Lars stands up and whacks Chains on the side of his head, making him fall onto the ground and groan in pain.

"Hands up!" Dallas shouts as he, Hoxton and Wolf points their guns at Lars. Lars looks at them in shock and raises his hands into the air.

"Oh crud." Lars says before he drops his bat.

"Get over here now." Dallas says as he walks to the counter. He grabs Lars by his shirt and drags him across the counter. He throws Lars onto the ground and Lars groans in pain. Hoxton then grabs Lars by his shirt.

"Listen up lad, the next time you run from us, I'll rip the rest of that hair off your head." Hoxton says before he punches Lars in the face. Lars groans in pain and covers his face.

"You alright Chains?" Dallas asks the enforcer.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've felt worse." Chains says as he gets up.

"Let's go." Dallas says as he walks outside. Hoxton puts Lars back on his feet and pushes him outside while Chains and Wolf follow. The gang are now outside the shop with Lars back in their custody.

"Sit him down. Keep your gun trained on him." Dallas says to Hoxton. Hoxton then makes Lars sit down and aims his sub-machine gun at him.

"Emerald, we got Lars back in our custody." Dallas says.

"Hahaha! Yes! Bain was right! You and your crew are unstoppable!" Emerald says with pride.

"Bile should be there by now." Bain says. The gang then hear the sound of a helicopter flying. The gang look up and they see Bile's helicopter flying above them.

"I'm here, dropping the bags now." Bile says. Two duffle bags then get flung out of the helicopter and they land right in front of the gang. Dallas picks up one bag and Wolf picks up the other.

"Good luck guys." Bile says before he flies away.

"Watch him while me and Wolf get the donuts." Dallas says to Chains and Hoxton. Dallas and Wolf head inside the shop while Chains and Hoxton watch Lars. Dallas and Wolf get behind the counter and they start filling the bags with donuts covered in wax paper.

"These donuts smell good, you think Emerald will share?" Wolf asks as he fills his bag.

"She doesn't seem like the sharing type." Dallas says as he fills his bag. They finish filling the bags and they head back outside with Chains and Hoxton.

"Alright, the bags are filled and Lars is in our custody, let's head to the lighthouse now." Dallas says.

"No please! Don't let Emerald have me! She'll kill me!" Lars shouts as his eyes begin to shed tears.

"Sorry lad, not our problem." Hoxton says as he makes Lars stand up. The gang then start walking up the hill with Lars and the donut bags. After walking for a while, they make it to the house that's in front of the lighthouse. Hoxton makes Lars sit right in front of the house.

"Emerald, we're at the lighthouse with Lars and the bags. Come pick us up." Dallas says.

"I shall arrive very soon, keep Lars in your sight." Emerald says. The gang start waiting for Emerald to arrive.

"Guys! Bad news! The cops are driving up the hill! They must've been told about the hostage situation!" Bain suddenly says. The gang can hear Swat van sirens coming from down the hill.

"Alright gang, let's prepare for the assault wave." Dallas says. Wolf watches Lars while the others prepare for the police to arrive. A bunch of Swat vans finally get up the hill, they drive right through the fences and park right in front of the gang. But the gang notice something...they see Gensec logos on the vans.

"Gensec?! The fuck are they doing here?!" Dallas shouts.

"What is Gensec?" Emerald asks.

"It's a private security company that works with the FBI to take down gangs. They must've been told that you guys are in Beach City." Bain says.

"At least it's not the Zeal Forces, that would suck." Hoxton says as he and the others prepare for battle. The back-doors for the Swat vans open and the Swat officers step out. They have on arctic-like clothing and they also have Gensec logos on their suits. They are carrying smgs, shotguns and assault rifles. And what do you know.....there are shields, tasers and bulldozers coming out as well. Lars watches as the Swat come out of the vans, he has some hope that they could stop the gang.

"Show those insolent humans you can't be stopped!" Emerald says.

/// POLICE ASSAULT IN PROGRESS ///

"Open fire!" Dallas shouts at the gang. The gang start shooting at the Swat officers and they shoot back. Some officers get shot while some take cover behind the vans. Lars would try to run, but Wolf would catch him if he tries.

"They have a hostage! Our assault is gonna be slow!" a officer shouts from behind a van.

"Bulldozer! Stay back!" a bulldozer shouts before he charges at the gang. Chains quickly kills the bulldozer by spraying bullets into his helmet.

"Bulldozer down!" Chains shouts before he resumes shooting along with the gang. The shields try to charge at the gang but they end up having to back away because of the heavy fire. Officers keep getting shot and Lars loses hope.

"Say goodnight McMurphy!" a taser says before he tases Hoxton. Hoxton stutters and shakes because of the volts going through him. Wolf pulls out his pistol and shoots the taser in the head.

"I shot the taser!" Wolf shouts. Wolf keeps shooting with his pistol while he stands next to Lars. Hoxton resumes shooting at the officers along with the gang. The shields start charging at the gang.

"Grenade!" Hoxton shouts before he throws a grenade at the shields. The grenade explodes, killing some shields while the others back up. Dallas shows off his marksman skills as he shoots, making the officers not want to engage him.

"Guys! They're sending a chopper with a sniper to get you!" Bain says. Dallas looks to the left and sees a Swat chopper flying next to the hill with it's right side facing him. The side door opens and a sniper can be seen, looking for the gang through a scope on his rifle. Dallas aims his rifle at the sniper and shoots him in the head. The sniper falls out of the chopper and falls to the ocean. Dallas then joins the gang in shooting the officers right in front of them. More Swat vans start showing up.

"They have bags! They must've stole some money!" a officers shouts.

"If only you knew." Hoxton says to himself as he shoots. As they shoot together, the gang manage to kill many tasers and bulldozers, making officers reluctant to engage in battle. Even the shields are hiding behind the vans.

"I'm deploying my ammo bag. Come get some while they hide!" Chains shouts as he throws down his ammo bag. Dallas and Hoxton walk to the bag and they start replenishing their ammo. Even more Swat vans start to show up, they are trying real hard to not let the gang get away with Lars. Dallas and Hoxton finish getting ammo and they see more vans showing up.

"Emerald! We need you to pick us up!" Dallas shouts as he shoots.

"Look to your right." Emerald says. The gang and the Swat all of a sudden hear the sound of the ship. They all look to the right side of the hill and they see a destiny destroyer hovering right next to them. 

"Take cover Dallas." Emerald says. She shoots a bunch of precision missiles at the Swat officers from her ship. Dallas, Chains, and Hoxton run to where Wolf and Lars are.

"Ruuunnn!" a officer yells as he runs away from the missiles. The missiles strike the vans, making them explode and killing all the officers around them. The gang, along with Lars, look at the huge explosion. Nothing but fire and destroyed Swat vans. Emerald has saved them.

"Well I'll be damned, the assault wave is done just like that." Bain says.

"Ha! Gensec is pathetic! Nothing but a bunch of weak humans!" Emerald says, feeling superior. Emerald then lands her ship right in front of the gang with the with backdoor facing them. Chains picks up his ammo bag and straps it on his back. The gang start walking to Emerald's ship with Lars being pushed by Hoxton.

"No! No! Please! Don't do this! Please!" Lars shouts with tears in his eyes as he gets escorted to the ship. The backdoor for the ship opens and the gang step in, along with Lars and the donut bags. The backdoor closes and the ship takes off into the sky. The gang are back in the engine room. The same gems are operating on the same consoles. The gang see Emerald standing in front of the core with her hands on her hips and a evil grin on her face. Lars' looks at Emerald in fear and Emerald looks at Lars with the same grin. The gang approach Emerald with Lars and the bags. They stop right in front of her.

"Here you go lass, one pink human ex-boyfriend." Hoxton says. Hoxton then pushes Lars and he falls onto the ground, right in front of Emerald.

"Thank you." Emerald says to Hoxton before she looks at Lars. Lars looks at Emerald with the same face full of fear. Emerald then looks at two amethysts.

"You two! Grab the bags and take them to the cockpit." Emerald says to them. The two amethysts then approach Dallas and Wolf. Dallas and Wolf take off the bags and they hand them to the amethysts. The two amethysts take the bags and they take them up the right stairs to the cockpit. Emerald then looks at Lars with her fang showing. She picks up Lars by his shirt and holds his face right in front of her's.

"Hello Lars, did you miss me?" Emerald says. Lars is speechless, he doesn't know what to do.

"Oh how long I have waited for this moment. I can't wait to make you pay for what you have done." Emerald says with a evil smile.

"You won't get away with this Emerald! My friends will find me! They'll take you down!" Lars says.

"You are wrong about that. You see, I have the Payday Gang on my side. They work for me. With them on my side, I can achieve any goal that I wish! I could rob the Earth if I wanted! There is no stopping the Payday Gang!" Emerald says and finishes with a psychotic grin. Lars continues to look at Emerald in fear and the gang just watch. She then looks at a jasper.

"You! Take him to my interrogation room, and put my tools in there as well, I'm going to figure out where my ship is." Emerald says to the jasper. Emerald then drops Lars onto the floor and the jasper picks him up. Lars whimpers as he gets taken up the right stairs. Emerald then looks at the gang with a smile.

"Great job gentlemen, a job well done, a job well payed." Bain says.

"I agree Bain. Dallas and his crew deserve a reward for completing this job." Emerald says.

"So....what's our reward?" Dallas asks.

"Your reward....is a safehouse!" Emerald says.

"......what?" Hoxton says.

"That's right guys. Me and Emerald found a safehouse for you all to crash in. It's just a couple of miles away from Beach City. It's a abandoned laundromat just like we used to have back at home. It looks just like it from the inside and outside, but Lady Justice is replaced with Steven's gem in a display case on a display stand. I have a bunch of boxes with your names on them in the foyer full of supplies. And of course there is a basement where your armory and cash vault is at. There's also a control center to monitor the safehouse and a laptop where you can access my network.....you're welcome." Bain says.

"That's good I guess, but is that it?" Dallas asks.

"No, there's more. I offer you a gem ship that serves as a.....escape van. That way when you perform heists, you can easily escape the Gem Units." Emerald says.

"Hell yeah! Now we're talking!" Chains says.

"So what's our bonus reward?" Wolf asks the elite.

"Bain told me you have a.....butler....in your old safehouse, therefore I have hired a pearl to tend to your new safehouse." Emerald says.

"Don't worry guys, she's a free pearl. I'm making sure she gets payed and not feel like a slave." Bain says.

"I don't know about you fellas, but I consider this a fucking win!" Hoxton exclaims. The gang start celebrating and Emerald smiles at them. After flying for a while, Emerald's ship has landed in front of the new safehouse for the gang. The backdoor opens and the gang step out. The gang look back and they see Emerald standing in front of them.

"I hope you enjoy your new safehouse my human friends, I can't wait until we meet again. Make sure to check Bain's....website...for a new mission that I might have available." Emerald says.

"Wait....do you have a laptop?" Dallas asks.

"Yes...I may have stolen one. I'll be seeing you all real soon, take care my human friends." Emerald says before she heads back into her ship. The backdoor for the ship closes and the ship takes off into the sky. The gang look at the front door and they see the pearl that Emerald has hired to be a butler. She's a green pearl with short dark-green hair and her gemstone on her left hand.

"Well what do you know, the gem version of Aldstone." Hoxton says as he looks at the green pearl.

"Welcome Payday Gang, your safehouse has been ready for your arrival." Green Pearl says before she opens the door. The gang step inside the safehouse and Green Pearl closes it as she follows them inside. Some time later, the gang have began to relax. They have put away all of their weapons, equipment, and masks. The money that they stole from Lars and the Big Donut is now in the cash vault. Dallas, Hoxton, and Wolf are relaxing in the foyer while Green Pearl cleans up the place. Chains then comes back from the garage after seeing their new gem ship.

"That gem ship that Emerald gave us is fucking beautiful man, I bet we could pick up some gem babes with it." Chains says.

"After what we did in Beach City? No fucking way." Hoxton says before he sips on a beer.

"How are you guys liking the safehouse?" Bain asks.

"It's alright I guess." Dallas says before he sips a beer.

"Sounds good. You guys should lay low until the heat dies down. I'll have new scores uploaded on Crime.Net soon." Bain says.

"Ya'll wanna see the spaceship?" Chains asks the gang.

"Sure, why not." Hoxton says before he walks to Chains with Wolf. Hoxton, Chains, and Wolf look at Dallas and they see him looking at Steven's gem.

"Yo Dallas, you coming?" Chains asks the mastermind.

"Uh...I'll be there soon." Dallas says. Chains, Hoxton and Wolf then head for the garage. Dallas walks to Steven's gem and looks into it. He sees his middle-aged face reflecting off it.

"Is there a problem Mr. Dallas?" Green Pearl asks.

"....No...I'm fine." Dallas says as he continues to look at the gemstone. As he looks at the gem, he wonders what's in the future for him and the gang. He wonders what heists he and the gang will get involved in. He also wonders if Bain will hire more gem contractors. Only time can tell for the most wanted criminal gang in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The Payday Gang are now ready to truly begin their crime spree in the Steven Universe world. If you want, you can request heists that the gang can do. See you all soon. ATTENTION READERS....Transport: Little Homeworld has been deleted. It's no longer canon. The story will continue a different way soon.


End file.
